


How the Master Got His Beard Back

by Herminbean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Escape, Gallifrey, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: The Master is stuck on Gallifrey. He has just saved the Doctor from Rassilon, and must now face the consequences





	How the Master Got His Beard Back

Instant regret.

The Master stood in the great halls of Gallifrey. In front of him lay Rassilon. He was glaring up at the Master, fury in his eyes. They almost seemed to burn with anger. The Master could see the fire. He could literally see the fire. It was streaming from Rassilons pupils in a bright, yellow glow. Regeneration energy.

“You…” Rassilon attempted to raise his gauntlet, but his strength failed him. The heavy weapon dropped to the ground with a loud clunk. It echoed throughout the great hall.

As the regeneration energy enveloped Rassilon, the Master quickly took stock off his situation. Either side of Rassilon were two armed guards, and two female Timelords with their hands over their eyes. The weeping angels off old. Although, they scarcely mattered at this point, because he became aware of several other eyes upon him. He could only assume that these were armed Timelords as well. The Master turned his head slightly. The exit was behind him. A good fifty feet. The great hall was, well, great. Running would be suicide, he’d never make it in time. Even though Rassilon was unable to use the gauntlet, there were at the very least two armed guards ready to shoot him down. 

He could always talk his way out of this. Was he that good? The Master had always been brilliant at talking his way out of situations, even when he was a child. He had a way with words, and over the years that had grown to an almost hypnotic level. This, however, was even beyond the Masters talents. He had shot the ruler of Gallifrey and doomed the whole planet. Well, technically the Doctor had doomed all of Gallifrey, but he had a feeling they weren’t going to care all that much at this point. The Doctor was back on earth, safe and probably swaggering off to his TARDIS. And muggins was standing in front of some very angry Timelords right in the middle of the most deadly and violent wars that ever existed. 

“EXECUTE HIM!” 

The words were drowned out over the fire finally washing over Rassilon, but not so much that the guards couldn’t make out their orders. The two stood between the bright inferno that was Rassilon, lifted their weapons and took aim. Although he could not see, the Master was certain about a hundred other guns were aimed right at him as well. It was now or never, and never didn’t seem all that appealing.

The Master raised his hands in front of him. To anyone else, it might have seemed like a cowardly move. The last attempt of a dead man to stop the inevitable with just his hands. A panic move. The Master was not one for panicking though. 

With all his might, the Masters hands exploded with electricity. The two bolts flew either side of the regenerating Rassilon and hit the guards square in the chest. The Master allowed himself to be hurled backwards with the force, and he hit the ground as several bright flashes whizzed by in front of him, missing by inches. He continued to push with all his might, the energy pouring from his hands pushing him across the ground towards the great doors. He slid through and took aim at the archway of the door, giving another blast of energy. The archway crumbled, and the doorway was blocked by rubble and debris. The Master leapt to his feet, and he ran.


End file.
